The Battle to Death
by A Warrior's Honor
Summary: An eight-chapter book of Soulcalibur characters who go into battle to the death or some who simply kills somebody out of revenge or deviousness. Gore won't be mentioned.
1. Table of Contents

(Apart from my series Bad Girls Club, I'm also doing one called The Battle to Death. It sort replaces the original series I was going to do, Unfortunate Timing but I got with that one and had to delete them. Those who read the first one I published, I'm sorry but when I'm disinterested in my own ideas, I don't continue on with it because that's not being creative on my terms. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the Battle to Death series. This will also be the first book I made that has chapters, well other series (can't call it out) that I made. This book will come out before Bad Girls Club because Bad Girls Club is more scripted out and requires a lot of thinking and thought on my terms so I hope you'll love it when I finish it after this one.)

(Well, let me get down to business. In this book, there are a total of seven chapters that includes only the characters of Soulcalibur. In each chapter, two of the characters are pitted in battle or plot to kill one another. Also, this series seems to be in its own canon, set opposite from the others I made. There's death but I won't get into detail of the gore so don't expect that. The characters in this story are Kilik, Maxi, Astaroth, Hwang, Yun-Seong, Mina, Talim, Taki, Sophitia, Raphael, Seung-Mina, Xianghua, Zasalamel, Mitsurgi, Algol, Edge Master, Z.W.E.I., Amy, Lizardman and a character I made up on my own for the hell of it and she may be mentioned in other books I write is Tariro. Just in case you're wondering, Tariro is of African and Chinese descent, she is 19 year old, she's from Peking, Ming Empire (present day Beijing, China), her name means 'hope' in African, she wields a pair of sais that she calls Guyi-Kaga and she's best friend with Xianghua and is Maxi's love interest. Hope you enjoy the chapters as you the table of contents.)

Chapter 1: The Girl and the Beast

Chapter 2: How to Kill a Vampire

Chapter 3: A Date Gone Bad

Chapter 4: Sneaky Minds

Chapter 5: How Black People Fight

Chapter 6: Battle of the Dresses

Chapter 7: Best Friends to Frenemies to Dead

Chapter 8: Fear of Lizards

Chapter 9: Little Girls of Blades

Warning: Some contents may involve adult language, adult content, and mild contents of death. Some characters will be mentioned only once in the storyline.


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl and the Beast

(This is the first chapter of the book and before you read, I have to say a few things that must be told. I originally said there was seven chapters and you saw nine on the table of contents and to clear out the confusion, I accidentally made two more chapters because I got so into the book that I lost my head. But the two chapters will be put there. Also, I forgot to inform you that Siegfried and Nightmare are on the book mainly because I forgot which characters I was going to put in the story. Some of the characters are going to have their costumes from previous games or a costume that I think of and to make sure you know which costume they have on, I'll simply say I, II, III, IV, or V (well you automatically know Z.W.E.I.'s.) Plus, there are some guest characters in this book, which I forgot to inform you of. Those characters are Pyrrha, Xianglian, Xiba, and Chika, who is another fan-made character and is the daughter of Tariro. Okay, I'm going to shut up now so you can read. Review please!)

CHAPTER 1: THE GIRL AND THE BEAST

"It's so misty." All around Taki was just mist, mist, and more mist as her eyes were covered in it. She grabbed out Reikki-Maru to at least cut away some of the mist that was set upon her eyes. She was standing in the swamp, with her I outfit on, except the blue was now red. She was standing impatiently for Astaroth to come.

She looked at her phone and realized that it was 9:30 and the night sky had already set onto the sky, sending the sun and blue sky to the other half of the world. She let out an impatient groan and continued to look at the time "Now this fool said he was coming at 8:00! It's 9:30! Where he is? Obviously terrorizing Maxi as usual." Taki said to herself. Astaroth had done everything to ruin Maxi's life and one of them was killing his sworn brother, Kyam.

She continued to slash the mist to cut away some of its contents with her blade and it seemed to work but not last long. She hated being around places that covers her vision. This was one of her weaknesses. She continued to wait for Astaroth, waiting as the minute passed and the night was getting darker than it was before. She tightened her ponytail to occupy herself and was goofing off, playing air guitar on her sword.

She looked at the time and realized it was 10:00. She groaned in impatience yet aggravation. She wasn't the kind of person who was calm and patient, if someone were to take longer than usual, she would show that she was not being patient.

Taki looked around and saw nothing around her and noticed that the mist was thickening by the minute, to the point where she can't see the shadows of trees or animals. She wasn't scared though, she encountered worse by fighting demons and protecting humanity and never showed a sign of fear. If you looked in her eyes, you would swear that you saw a living tiger behind the iris and pupil.

Time continued to pass and the mist had thicken to the point where now everything was just a gray blur, messing up Taki's vision. She couldn't see a thing around her and it left her aggravated. This was one of the things that made Taki weak. She couldn't handle not being able to see her surroundings, especially if she was going to fight somebody. The one time she fought Cassandra in battle, they were inside a museum and it was pitch-black. That day, Taki had a miracle because though she couldn't see and Cassandra was beating her down, she was able to catch Cassandra when at least one of the lights came on.

As Taki looked around and waited, she began to hear something. Something that sounded like footsteps by her own ears. Gigantic footsteps to be exact. She also realized that it was in the marshes and that it quickly left to the ground because she couldn't hear the water anymore. It sounded as if it was circling around her and she couldn't tell because the fog had thickened so much that she wasn't able to see a thing.

"What the hell was that?" She continued to turn and look around, grabbing out Reikki-Maru just in case. She also heard a deep and throbbing cut that sounded like somebody was cutting wood. It repeated over and over again until she finally heard a tree falling to the ground. She couldn't see but she could tell where the tree fell and it fell at her left side. Looking around, she heard a deep and menacing voice "Taki. What's the matter you can't see?"

Taki recognized that voice- Astaroth. "Where are you? Answer me!" She said more alerted and assertive. She heard him laugh once more "I don't know you tell me. Oh wait I forgot, you can't see anything..." When he said that, Taki realized in horror that he wasn't running late, he was planning to kill her by sending her to a place where she wouldn't be able to see him and the fog was the perfect plan. She was gripped in horror and the word 'anything' clanged into her like a bad dream, it repeated itself over and over again as she gripped onto Reikki-Maru tightly.

Astaroth continued to walk around her in a circle, being able to see her without trouble. Actually, he could only see her shadow and tell it was her while Taki couldn't see him, nor his shadow. For the first time, Taki was gripped in fear. "I'm a dead woman." Taki thought to herself "He's got me and there's no denying it." Taki began to come to the conclusion that it was over for her for Astaroth planned it out well and she didn't see the ropes as fast as people thought. Astaroth recognized her weakness and planned this out so he could come out victorious in battle.

Astaroth continued to laugh "So Taki, do you have a death wish?" Taki gripped the blade tighter, her feet's temperature drastically went down, sweat build up in her forehead, her skin was now paler than it was before, and the tiger in her eye became a little kitty. Taki was actually scared. Astaroth was going to kill her for he formed such a perfect plan to kill her once and for all. Taki just continued thinking "I'm a dead woman."

He finally stopped walking and Taki gripped the blade so tightly that her fingers and palm ached and the sweat just ran over her face. "It's time. He's going to kill me." Taki heard nothing else but silence and she frantically looked around her, hoping that his shadow would be seen. Where was he? Where would he attack? Was he coming behind her now? All this overwhelmed Taki and she began to breathe heavily, following with her grip on the blade tightening to the fullest.

She was looking around and was fearful of her fate. She was going to die when Astaroth attacks her. Just then, she began to hear footsteps approaching but could not see anything around her. Also, she couldn't tell where the footsteps were coming from, were they east, west, north, south? Taki could not focus and her mind immediately went spinning like a wheel and fear was continuing to come in and out of her mind.

Astaroth was running towards Taki with his ax in his hands while she had her back turned. He was finally going to get her, the world's famous ninja was finally going to die for he used her weakness as an advantage point to kill Taki. "This will be fast and easy." He thought to himself. With his ax raised, he took one swing of the blade.

Out of the swamp came Taki, holding Astaroth's ax in her hands. It was too easy and Taki couldn't believe she did it herself. Who knew that one of Astaroth's great plans would fail so miserably? He was so simple-minded that he missed Taki when he swung his ax at her. She saw the ax on the ground and immediately took action, striking Astaroth's chest with her blade. Astaroth immediately stopped breathing and living when he felt that blade on his chest and he fell to the ground, dead.

Winning yet another victory while in battle, Taki smiled at herself, even though she kept on worrying that Astaroth finally got her. "What an idiot. How did he miss me?" That question will never be answered, not because Astaroth is dead and his body is probably decaying but mainly because his mind was not greatly built.

Taki did not look back at the swamp and threw the ax to the ground, leaving Astaroth's body in the swamp.

(Review please!)


	3. Chapter 2: How to Kill a Vampire

(In this story, it introduces the fan-made character I've created- Tariro. I'm really excited about this because I have always thought that there should be more African characters in this game because Zasalamel is the only one. Not to mention the lack of African females in games and I do it to encourage the use of African and African females in video games. Yes I'm passionate. But anyway, enjoy this one and review! Also if you like Tariro or not?) (Damn! I forgot to inform you once again that I well lied about Xiba and Chika being the story as guest characters. I only said that to mess with your head because I thought it was funny. You may not like it and you have every reason to be mad at me but Pyrrha and Xianglian will appear as guest characters, also Chika will be featured in other stories! I REPEAT, CHIKA WILL APPEAR IN OTHER STORIES!)

CHAPTER 2: HOW TO KILL A VAMPIRE

It was dead at night, the moon was full, the stars had expanded into great populations, and everything seemed to be quiet. However, this quietness would be broken by the clashing of steel by the vampire Raphael and the sword of Xianghua. They were in France as the quiet streets were cut by the sounds of clashing steel.

Raphael was destined to such Xianghua's blood from her pretty little neck that he wasn't willing to let her win this battle. If someone was to die, it would be Xianghua. The battle continued and Xianghua attempted to run from the vampire but he was always stopping her, scaring her with his white fangs. "Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast you pretty little blood carrier you. I want to taste it before you go." Xianghua quickly swung her blade only for it to be dodged as Raphael bend his back to avoid the blade.

Xianghua ran once more, hoping that she wouldn't die by having a vampire suck her blood. As she ran, she thought to herself "How in the hell I get myself in these risky ass situations?" Xianghua did not ask to be chased by a vampire but she remembered how she got put in this situation. The emperor she serves for as a member of the Imperial Guard asked her to search for Raphael and exterminate him from existence, before he finds someone and sucks their blood dry out, possibly turning them into vampires. Even though this theory of Raphael turning people into vampires was a myth because when Count Dracula was still living, his victims died instead of becoming immortal vampires.

She began to wonder why she served an idiot such as the emperor. His ruling was completely inane, ludicrous, and well, stupid and he was too focused on himself instead of focusing on the Ming Empire and put his guards in such ridiculous and absurd risks that its crazy to believe.

She ran so fast and so much that her breath was heavy, the oxygen in her lungs were near to come at E, and she couldn't take it anymore. Xianghua knelt to the ground, not noticing a mysterious young figure in a red dress, standing on top of a building and staring down at her. Her dress was flowing in the midnight wind and the moon shined such a beautiful light that the red was insatiable. Her shadow was seen but her dress was recognized. She stared down at Xianghua as she knelt to the ground to catch her breath, also observing her crack because her shorts were so... short.

She also looked back at Raphael, who had on his V costume with the red vampire cape. She examined him as a vampire and she stared down at Xianghua, seeing her distress. The girl realized the event that was taking place and she disappeared in the shadows.

Xianghua turned her back to see Raphael behind her, fangs ready to bite and tongue ready to taste the blood. "You can run but you can't hide." Raphael walked her to her slowly. She rose to her feet and backed away, having lost enough oxygen from running. Raphael's fangs gleamed in the moonlight, showing no plaque, bacteria, cavities, or anything a dentist would easily find when cleaning your teeth. Xianghua felt as if she wanted to cry as she screamed "Leave me alone! Go away!" She ran away once more, even though her low oxygen supply was getting lower and Raphael laughed at this "What's the matter? Can't handle a bite?" He hissed and disappeared in the shadows.

The figure is seen once more, standing in the alley watching Xianghua as she holds her blade. Xianghua let out a soft cry and held her blade close to her heart. She held her head down in agony for she knew that tonight was going to be her last night. She looked in the blade and caught a glimpse of her mother in the blade and tear drops that pelted on it "Mom. Why is this happening to me? Is my life going down the drain? Will I stop living?" Xianghua cried once more and could hear Raphael laughing and threatening Xianghua "Don't worry, it'll hurt at first but you won't feel any pain after this one." She cried once more by the thought of Raphael killing her.

The figure felt pity for the young girl and she stepped out of the alley and out of the shadows, revealing herself before Xianghua. When Xianghua rose her head because she heard footsteps, she saw a young African female with long beautiful black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a beautiful long red dress with golden flowers as its printout pattern. In her hands, she carried two sais that had diamonds wrapped around the handle and the tips at their sharpest points.

She knelt down at the female, wiping the tear from her eye and looking at her, examining that she was in danger and did not wish to be in this situation right now. The girl began to speak "I'm Tariro and you are?" Xianghua's voice broke as she cried "Xianghua." Tariro let out a soft smile as she comforted the girl "What's the matter? That vampire creep chasing after you?" Xianghua looked at her in astonishment "How did you know that Raphael was chasing me?" "Because I've been watching you and him battle and you doing most of the running. Trust me, I've been through worse." Xianghua was still surprised to see this girl and asked her "Wait a minute, where are you from?" Xianghua asked "Ming Empire." "Wait Ming Empire? But you're African?" "And Chinese." "What?"

Tariro sat beside Xianghua and told her "That's right, I'm African and Chinese. I'm from Ming Empire and I'm an acrobat. We usually perform for the audience and crazy to say, I was never discriminated for my culture. Plus, this is my weapon, Guyi-Kaga." Tariro flashed the two sais at Xianghua, who was once again amazed by their appearance "Yep. They're more of a family heirloom. My grandmother used these, my mother used these, and now I'm using them. They're legendary on many bases, not shattering or cracking by the most powerful blows known to man." Xianghua let out a 'wow' but ended it with a shiver as Raphael's voice was heard once more "Where are you little girl?"

Tariro scoffed "Man he's annoying." Tariro looked at Xianghua "Want me to kill him for you?" Xianghua looked at her "But what if the emperor-?" "He won't know Xianghua and you have to trust me. I really hate to see an innocent person like you die." Xianghua looked at Tariro, who was concerned of her and was willing to sacrifice herself to protect her. Xianghua did not say a word but she soon said "Kill him." Tariro smiled and jumped onto a building in search of Raphael. Xianghua prayed for Tariro's safety.

Raphael could imagine what Xianghua's blood will taste and he got goose bumps every time he thought about it "Ah. Another maiden to be my victim for their tasty blood. I can only imagine her piercing scream as I sink my fangs into her neck." Raphael thought happily. While an elated Raphael was walking around, Tariro has been hiding herself in the shadows, carrying her sais behind her back. She remained focused on Raphael, who was not paying attention to her. Tariro smiled and said silently to herself "So you love maidens and their screams? Well I wonder if you love a man's scream."

Without saying a word, Tariro grabbed her sais and jumped from the roof of the building with her sais in the air as she comes down at Raphael.

Xianghua got up from the ground after hearing a piercing scream from a distance that alerted her. She grabbed the Krita-Yuga and held the blade in a fighting stance. She began to hear footsteps coming her way and she realizes that Raphael killed Tariro. However, as the figure came closer, Xianghua breathed a sigh of relief as she came out with her sais stained in blood and no bite mark on her neck. Raphael was killed by Tariro. In such happiness, she ran over to Tariro with an open hug "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Tariro hugged back "Welcome and besides, I wasn't going to let you die." Xianghua looked at her and smiled "You're such a good person. You'll be blessed." Xianghua released herself from Tariro and the two started walking.

As they walked, Tariro looked back, acknowledging that she saved a life. She looked up to the Heavens and smiled "See dad, I'm always there to help someone. I wish I could've helped you." She thought to herself. As it turned out, Tariro saved Xianghua for she did not save her father when he was killed by racist French noblemen and she never forgave herself ever since that day. She shed no tears and walked the silent night with her new best friend Xianghua, no longer fearing of a vampire to come...


	4. Chapter 3: A Date Gone Bad

(As you can see, I was not so happy how my last chapter went out. I saw some grammar errors and repeated words that I was not to proud of and to clear everyone's head, I meant to say 'suck' instead of 'such'. Hopefully, you'll understand what I meant. Anyway I hope you liked the character Tariro and how she was mentioned. Also, I hated that the chapters were not in good detail because I almost confused myself. Now this chapter will be much better than the last and will continue with the next chapters. Review please.)

CHAPTER 3: A DATE GONE BAD

Sitting in her chair with a beautiful blue dress that sparkled in the moonlight, her red hair short and curly and her eyes shining like a thousand diamonds. Hilde was sitting outside in front of a black table and beautiful black chair with Siegfried sitting in front of her, wearing a blue formal shirt, black slacks, hair slick back, and a smile as big as the moon. He sat there, analyzing his beautiful girlfriend who stared back at him with her heart beating.

They were on a date today because after Siegfried finally destroyed Soul Edge, he decided that the celebration would be to take his girlfriend Hilde out on a date. Hilde, princess of Wolfkrone, was dazzling that night. She looked her best that day and had on no make-up as a shocker. The two sat in front of one other, enjoying the beautiful night as the stars came out to be and heaven continuing to the next part of the world.

Hilde grabbed the glass of champagne and noticed Siegfried not losing an eye on her- she giggled "What?" Siegfried sighed and said "You. You just look so beautiful tonight Hildegard. I mean that dress, your hair, your eyes, everything." She giggled "Siegfried, you know people call me Hilde." "Well I look your full name better than Hilde." He smiled once more and Hilde put down the champagne and continued to look at the menu. He finally stopped staring at her and grabbed the menu too. Both eyes scanned the menu for something to eat.

While the two were choosing on their choice of food, from the kitchen window stood Nightmare, who eyed Siegfried angrily for destroying Soul Edge. During their battle, Siegfried used Soul Calibur while Nightmare used Soul Edge. When the battle finally ended, Siegfried destroyed the blade and it shattered to a thousand pieces and laid waste onto the ground, no longer resembling its demonic appearance. Nightmare would never forgive Siegfried. He had all the power he wanted with Soul Edge and now that Siegfried destroyed the blade, ruining his chances to be a superior, he would have his revenge and it would include Siegfried dead.

"That bastard, he will pay for destroying my blade." Siegfried was going to get his. As Nightmare stood in front of the window, staring at Siegfried and Hilde, he thought to himself how Siegfried would die. How his death can be imagined? What pain will he suffer from? All these devious and evil thoughts that came in and out of Nightmare's mind, he became demented. His mind was unstable ever since he grabbed Soul Edge and it remained unstable since he would never be superior.

His fiery eyes seemed heated enough to just burn through Siegfried's head and he couldn't help but to just grab something and pinch it ferociously. In his hand was toxin. He planned to put it in the food that Siegfried would eat so when he digested or tasted it, he would die within minutes. He smiled to himself, praising himself for coming up with such a devious yet smart plan. As the waiter came back into the kitchen, he hid beneath the cabinets, surprisingly going through it despite his weight.

He listened to the waiter telling the chef Siegfried and Hilde's orders, but his mind was focused as the waiter told Siegfried's orders "A steak with mashed potatoes and greens for Siegfried." Nightmare smiled "He's going to die today." He thought to himself. He witnessed the chef nod and going on to prepare their food.

Outside, Siegfried constantly looked back at the window where Nightmare previously was and this started to concern Hilde. She noticed that he was starting to act shaky and seemed a little nervous. She grabbed his arm lightly and he turned around "Is something wrong?" Hilde asked "No it's just that I feel like we're being followed or something." He answered. She shook her head and smiled "Oh Siegfried. Don't worry, everything is fine. The malfested is gone because you destroyed Soul Edge and not to mention that you defeated Nightmare. He probably has no idea we're here or his mind probably reverted back to its normal state." Siegfried still looked back and looked at Hilde. He looked at her facial expression, which read 'Everything is okay' and he soon calmed down "You're right, maybe I'm a little paranoid this night. It's just that whenever is done, it feels like someone wants to come and re-establish it." Hilde put both hands on his wrists and calmly said "Don't worry, it's done. My kingdom is safe, your home is safe, everyone is safe and no is following us okay?" "Okay." The two then kissed under the moonlight, with Nightmare watching them while they did not notice, eyeing them disgustingly for their love.

After 15 minutes, the chef placed their food on the table for the waiter to get. When Nightmare heard it was Siegfried's order, he grabbed the toxin and poured it on the exact plate that Siegfried ordered. He grinned from ear-to-ear and let out a silent laugh, proving himself smart yet unstable. "Time to die Siegfried." When enough toxin was poured onto the plate, he walked away, out of the door and into the streets and grabbed a paper, waiting for the moment where Siegfried would pass on.

The waiter came back with their plates and the two looked at the divine food, licking their lips for the preparation of their meal. They both grabbed a fork and plunged into their food and ingested their food in their mouth. Hilde looked at Siegfried as he chewed and smiled, only to be smiled back at her. Siegfried took another chunk of the potatoes and ingested it once more. He continued until a strange feeling in his stomach started to kick in. He felt nauseous for some reason, even though he didn't eat much today because of his battle with Nightmare, he felt sick.

His stomach felt like it was going to erupt but it soon traveled from his stomach, to his veins, and his heart. They all felt cold and strange. This was an unusual feeling when you're feeling sick. Instead of the feeling of throwing up, he felt like his dying. His heart was beating fast, his organs felt tainted, his mind was starting to lose bolts that kept it together, and his body was starting to malfunction. He coughed and spat out the potatoes, which alarmed Hilde as she noticed that he wasn't acting himself. She noticed that he was acting as if he was having a seizure "Siegfried? Are you okay?" She put her hand on his chest, only for Siegfried to fall off the chair, alerting her that something was wrong. She got up from the chair and knelt down to a dying Siegfried, whose body was moving like a wild animal, foam arising from his mouth, his face and body blue, and the gagging coming out of his mouth.

"Oh my God, Siegfried!" She frantically grabbed her phone and noticed there was no service "Damn it!" She threw the phone to the wall and held Siegfried by his head with his foaming spit soaking her dress. She was frightened for she realized that he was dying "Oh God! Help! Somebody call 911! Please my boyfriend is dying!" The waiter who served them came out and realized that she was telling the truth for Siegfried was quickly coming to an end. He ran back into the kitchen to call 911.

Siegfried continued to foam, his eyes were starting to become motionless as they rolled back. His mouth was now wide open as he gagged and shuttered. He held his chest, holding to his heart to make it stop from dying. However, there was nothing he could do. He finally stopped breathing, his heart stopped beating, his mind stopped working, he removed his hand from his chest, and he flailed his head, dead. Hilde was horrified. Tears welded up in her eyes and she cried aloud "NOOOOOOOOO! WHY?!" Hilde held onto him and cried.

Nightmare heard the cries and he walked away from the scene, smiling ear-to-ear while other people ran up to see the commotion. Police cars and ambulance trucks passed by as he walked and he did not look at either one as they passed. "Finally, the man is dead." He thought to himself. He continued to walk in the cold nights while Hilde's scream was still heard "Mhmm... the sweet sound of a woman's scream of despair. How it soothes me." He walked further into the night, praising himself for killing Siegfried...


	5. Chapter 4: Sneaky Minds

(Wow, am I disappointed in myself. Thankfully, there were not many errors as the other chapters I did, but I still saw mistakes in the other one. I will try my best in this to make it better and it won't be perfect but it will be better. Anyway, I meant to say this while writing these books so here it goes. I do not own the Soulcalibur characters in this book or any other book but I, Tyrin Westmoreland, own the character Tariro. I came up with her and many other African characters you'll read about in this book. Please review and enjoy.)

CHAPTER 4: SNEAKY MINDS

Something felt strange. As soon as Mina stepped inside her home, she has felt a strange sensation crawling up her spine. The cold tingle entered into the embodiment of every organ in her body. What was wrong? Why was it that all of a sudden she felt scared? Yes, she felt scared. She felt like something was going to happen but she could not figure out what it was.

She cautiously put her zanbato on the couch and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV "Maybe it's nerves. I'm losing myself in this crazy world." Saying this, you would be reminded of how she said it because she, herself, was demented. Something in her head was not screwed all the way and the bolts were gently coming off. She never saw this as insanity but to other people, whoever was around her true nature, knew it was crazy.

She sat down on the couch and grabbed out her pretty pink I-Phone and dialed down Yun-Seong's number. "Ah, let me see about my man." Now there was that thing that made Mina demented. You see, Mina and Yun broke up a year ago and Yun found love with another girl named Talim. The two are living happily together and Yun even proposed to her, which definitely set off the bomb in her demented state of mind. She was heartbroken. She began to realize her mistake on breaking up with Yun but it was too late and as Yun said before, he was happy with Talim.

However, that same day, a timer was counting down to zero and once it finally reached its time limit, insanity came in. It flooded her mind and corrupted her soul, turning her into a double of herself, a double she was glad to have. With this double, Mina began to take action on erasing Talim from the picture for good. Half of the times, it would include fatalities. It started with the one time where she put rat poison in her drink while she and Yun were in the movies and Talim smelled the poison before she even drank out of it. That was a close call.

When Mina continued her reign of terror on Talim, Yun began to realize it was her doing these fatalities on Talim. He was fed up with her trying to kill Talim and had a restraining order built on her to prevent her from coming near to them. However, Mina merely smiled and thought "Aw! He loves me! But he's not happy with Talim and this restraining order won't do. I guess I have to sneak on her somehow without getting caught." And by God she did. She was an expert because she never got caught committing the crimes she was doing on Talim. If she were to continue, Talim would die for real.

As the demented Mina waited for Yun to answer, it switched to voicemail "Hey it's Yun. I'm not around but you know what to do. I'll be with you shortly." She smiled once more and answered his voicemail "Hi Yun, it's Mina. I can't wait to see you again." She hung up the phone and placed it on the table once again hearing the noise from the basement. She turned her attention to the door and she merely thought to herself "Maybe some mice." She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to grab some Oreo cookies. She grabbed the jar that she kept them in and grabbed out three cookies and placed the jar back on top of the refrigerator.

She began to grab a cookie and bite one, thinking "If only Yun would come back. Talim is worth nothing in this world and she will never be because I'm meant for Yun, not her." She ferociously bit the other end of the cookie and smiled, then started to giggle to herself. This woman was a crazed maniac. As she ate the cookie, she began to hear noises once more in the basement and she came to the conclusion that there was no mouse or rat in there. It definitely wasn't a possum or a kind of rodent and it sounded more human.

As she listened, she began to smile from ear-to-ear with her brows creased in excitement. To herself, she thought "It's Yun! He came back for me!" She put down the cookie and ran to the basement door, opened it, and closed it behind her. She began to walk into the dark basement with her heart ignited and emotions running high. She ran down the stairs in a pace "Oh Yun, you came back!" She said aloud. She finally made it to the ground and began to look around frantically for him, her braid whipping her face every time she turned it.

"Yun! Where are you Yun?" She said in a happy voice "Come on out, don't be shy." She put her hands on her knees and bent over to at least see if he was ducking under the boxes she had around her. As she looked around, she smelled something. Something that smelled gasoline. The scent covered all areas of the basement and it was a strong scent. She did not dislike the scent but covered her nose because the scent was so strong and it seemed to be covering her in a circle "Ugh! What's that smell?" She arose from her knees and looked around, still hoping that Yun was around.

Even with the scent of gasoline emanating throughout the air, she still held on happiness that he was around. She smiled once more, still having her nose covered, and said in a nasal toned voice "Yun. Where are you?" She began to call out his name once more "Oh I see, playing hard to get? Okay, I can play that game." However, as she began to walk towards the boxes, she heard the door lock! She turned around and ran up the stairs to open the door and realized that it was indeed locked.

She decided to use her zanbato to knock the door down but she remembered that she left it on the couch in the living room "Damn! I can't believe I left it!" She then heard the window open and close quickly, turning around to see nothing behind her. When she walked down the steps, flames arose from behind the boxes. Mina quickly stepped back in astonishment "What the hell?!" The flames began to trail around the basement, around her. The flames were quickly moving, burning the boxes and items that stood in its path. She attempted to run up the stairs and out of the door but as she could come to the steps, the flames were fully circled and trapped her in the ring of fire.

Mina backed away and looked around to see her basement in flames "What the-? How did this-?" She stopped herself when she turned around to see the trail following towards her! She looked down and noticed that she stepped in gasoline! That was what she smelled this entire time- gasoline! Someone came in her home, poured gasoline all over her garage and when the time was right, they locked the door and threw a match or a lighter in the gasoline trails and set it ablaze.

She also saw that some of the gasoline was on her leg and the gasoline from her leg trailed the fire to her! As the flames came towards her, she fell to the ground and watched the flames come at her and she screamed.

Outside, Talim was walking away, carrying a tank of gasoline and a pack of matches. She carried the gasoline in a bag that was tore at the nozzle and when she look back, she saw the flames erupting in the basement. She stopped to continue looking and noticed that the flames soon spread across the house, igniting it in blazes of fire and soon the house combusted with the remains in fiery parts and laying on the green grass fields. On top of the hill from the neighborhood, nobody was present when the house was set ablaze and it was dead at night. Talim smiled mischievously and said "That'll teach you to try and kill me. He never wanted you, you crazy psychotic bitch."

Though Talim knew she was going to be caught and might regret on doing that, she knew that she wasn't letting some woman escape crime on trying to kill her. As the house burned in flames, Talim smiled and turned her back at the house, carrying the gasoline and matches with her. She walked into the night, leaving the house in flames with Mina burned alive...

(Please let me know- did you like how the ending went or did you dislike how I put Talim in that position? Let me know and give out your constructive thoughts of how you feel. Also, it took me days to finish this because my computer accidentally deleted it the first time and I had to restart where I started from so that was a lot of work. Please review!)


	6. Chapter 5: How Black People Fight

(I'm really excited about this chapter because I'm mentioning of one of my own race, African. Also, the story goes on to the things you see black people do on television. Now I'm not discriminating anyone on this one and it's just a little humorous thing that I came up with because of inspiration from shows such as The Boondocks, Martin, Black Dynamite, and Madea. Hopefully, the grammar errors won't be as bad as the others because I hate reading misguided words. Anyway, I have to sadly inform you that I'm cancelling the Bad Girls Club series. You see, I had problems trying to think it through and the one time where I wrote the things I planned on putting in the story, I accidentally left it unsaved and the memories of the story were not saved, so it went backwards. Don't worry, I'll try to do better next time. Anyway, review and enjoy the story. Plus, I do not own the Soulcalibur characters but I do own the character Tariro- I, Tyrin Westmoreland, own Tariro, nobody else! Enjoy.)

CHAPTER 5: HOW BLACK PEOPLE FIGHT

It was midnight- the moon was full and Mitsurgi was ready for battle. He had arranged a fight with Zasalamel after constant Twitter feuds on the internet. Both saying this and both saying that, using provocative and highly unnecessary words in each other's status. However, Mitsurgi was the baddest one of it. He would call Zasalamel out even when Zasalamel wasn't thinking about it at the time. Mitsurgi had his whole mind stuck to it like glue and at times Zasalamel would raise peace but that peace was cut and sliced by Mitsurgi's persistence. That day, Mitsurgi asked for a fight and whoever lives, wins. Zasalamel agreed to the challenge and the two parted ways.

Now standing on the bridge that sat atop of a 30 ft. abyss, Mitsurgi waited impatiently for his opponent to arrive. "Where the hell is he? Probably flirting with Ivy or Taki." Mitsurgi stood, sat, crouched, and knelled the whole time for Zasalamel to come. He stood there wearing his I outfit with his high ponytail flowing in the wind. He carried his katana and had it in his lap, lightly patting it on his leg, trying to occupy himself.

As the hour passed, the blood in Mitsurgi's veins ran like wildfire, the adrenaline pumped like iron and his mind was set on the perfect death for Zasalamel. "Oh how will he die? Should my katana go into his neck? Maybe his head? Or better, his heart?" A large and mischievous grin surfaced on his face from ear-to-ear and he gripped the katana tightly in his hands. He began to imitate on killing Zasalamel by slashing the air, pretending it to be Zasalamel.

At some point, Mitsurgi heard footsteps approaching and turned his head to see a brooded man in the shadows of the other side of the bridge, carrying a large scythe in his hands. Mitsurgi sheathed his katana, his smile still planted on his face "Here he comes." He thought "The story for the news today." His smile did not leave his face, especially when Zasalamel came forth showing off a mean and scary looking facial expression that read 'I'll kill you'.

He stopped walking as he reached halfway at the bridge, facing his opponent Mitsurgi, showing no smile on his face and not seemingly worried as Mitsurgi smiled. Mitsurgi was going to kill him once and for all and his death will be the best death to be imagined and the worse for Zasalamel. However, inside he was worried as he noticed that Zasalamel was not showing a sign of fear in him. His thoughts and heart were not focused on how Mitsurgi would kill him for he wasn't worried of him dying but was focused on killing Mitsurgi. This sheer of bravado that Zasalamel showed in his expression sort of worried Mitsurgi, but he still kept his smile to act like he wasn't scared.

Mitsurgi began to speak "You're ready to battle?" Zasalamel answered in a deep voice "Ready then you are." Mitsurgi reached for his katana, which was still sheathed on his hip and Zasalamel held onto his scythe, preparing for battle. "Okay on the count of three, we fight." Zasalamel nodded. Mitsurgi began to count "One... two... three. GO!" As Mitsurgi ran up to unsheathe his katana to slash Zasalamel, he was stopped and froze but by confusion only for Zasalamel did not raise his weapon but said in the most ghetto and country voice ever "Boy have you lost your damn mind! Who in the hell wants to act like they own something trying to be badass on Twitter?"

Mitsurgi stopped, left his katana hanging on his hand and stared at Zasalamel with a brow raised and said "Huh?" Zasalamel continued to talk "If you wanna fight me or want to prove your ass in front of people, calling out a dude like you got some balls then step up. Don't act like some bitch, talking about me on Twitter." Mitsurgi was confused on why Zasalamel was running his mouth and not using his weapon and calling him out "Who are you calling a 'bitch'?" He asked "The bitch I'm talking to on this damn bridge. Now your ass wanna play dumb well we'll see whose dumb when it comes to this battle. But before I get my weapon, let me say this." "Oh Lord here's more." Mitsurgi thought.

"First off, if you wanna start something then come up to somebody instead of acting like a bitch, calling out people on Twitter, that's why Taki broke up with your ass because you called her out like she was your ho." "Oh no you didn't." Mitsurgi said "Yeah I did bitch. Second, you claiming to whoop-ass like you Muhammad Ali or something but you got your ass beat more than many times than anyone. You ain't no Muhammad Ali, you more like Chris Brown." Mitsurgi was offended by that comment and said "Okay you lost your mind now." "No I just got it and third, stop fronting people. You can't get mad because you can't fight and you never got some, even from Taki. It's not your fault you still a virgin at the age of 27, you got that because you cry when you're ready." Mitsurgi now knew he lost his mind. He opened his mouth wide in shock and let go of his katana as it fell into the abyss.

That was a well kept secret he held for himself and when Zasalamel said that, in Mitsurgi's mind, all hell broke loose. "Oh you're so dead." Zasalamel raised his arms, jumped back with his feet kicking the bridge and said in a loud voice "Well bring out bitch! I ain't afraid to fight a virgin, I can whoop a virgin's ass if I wanted to, especially one at the age of 27. Come on like you badass!" Mitsurgi, offended on many occasions by his remarks of him being weak and a virgin, ran up to him with his katana but his fists.

"Forget the katana, I'm gonna whoop his loud-mouth ass!" He thought angrily. As he came up closer, Zasalamel, not using his scythe, grabbed Mitsurgi by his stomach and threw him off the bridge and into the abyss. Zasalamel looked as he watched Mitsurgi's body vanish into the blackness of the abyss and his scream fading as he fell. Zasalamel leaned to hear him and heard a small thud but knew if he was down there that Mitsurgi died from the fall.

With a huge smile on his face, Zasalamel grabbed his scythe and began to walk away, knowing that the Mouth of the South was gone "Bitch ass. Trying to act out on Twitter, he lucky I ain't put some beads on him or his ass will catch an ass-whooping that his mama never gave him." It's amazing how Zasalamel thought that using his ghetto side would help him in battle, especially with someone who let his guard down like Mitsurgi...

(I laughed from writing this because it was funny! Anyway, did you like how the story went or did you dislike how Zasalamel was acting ghetto and if you found it sort of racist or a racial stereotype? Please let me know.)


	7. Chapter 6: Battle of the Dresses

(Well, I'm enjoying this book a lot than I expected. However, I really hate those grammar errors again, why do I keep on doing that? Well it is what it is, I just got to be more careful, my computer's slow on typing. Anyway, I'm glad that I'm going to use musical lyrics for this chapter because I'm talking about two chicks fighting with the use of dresses. Another thing, I'm using Tariro again so you can see her in action with one of her dresses. Also, I have to let you know that Tariro is not an acrobat, she's a geisha. She just knows gymnastics and actually fights with fans that her closed to look like sais. Be warned, I do not own the Soulcalibur characters in this book, only character I own is Tariro- I, Tyrin Westmoreland (you gonna get tired of me saying this constantly) own Tariro. Also, I don't own Beyonce or her song Freakum Dress, or the lyrics. Please enjoy and review.)

CHAPTER 6: BATTLE OF THE DRESSES

"I have to admit, I never thought we would be this close of friends." Xianghua told Tariro "Yeah me neither. Who thought that saving someone from a vampire would form a close friendship?" Tariro responded. Ever since Tariro had rescued Xianghua by killing the vampire Raphael, the two have become inseparable. Despite culture differences, well race differences, the two have shown compassion for each other's well-being and has fended for each other whenever necessary. Now here they were, walking around the Valentine Mansion for Tariro's battle against Ivy.

Lately, Ivy has been showing off her new dress that she made- it's a long black silk dress with gloves and heels to match. However, Tariro was going to prove herself worthy for the dress she made back in her temple was different from the red dress she used when she saved Xianghua. The dress she wore was a long shining blue dress with a bow attached to the waist, a matching bow on her head, long dark blue gloves, and blue heels. Xianghua stared in awe "Wow! I bet Ivy will be jealous." She stated "Who wouldn't be? I'm always wearing the beautiful of dresses and the finest of clothing."

Xianghua snickered "Oh. So you're bougie?" Tariro scoffed and smacked Xianghua's arm playfully "I'm not bougie! I customize my own outfits so I won't pay. Well, I'm lying, I buy half of my dresses to avoid sewing and crap." Xianghua smiled ruffled Tariro's hair and said "Are you sure those are not extensions?" Tariro removed Xianghua's hand from her hair "Of course they're not extensions. My mom's hair is long, my sister's hair is long, and my hair is long." Though Tariro's hair only reached to the mid-part of her back, it was still considered 'good hair' for a black woman because you don't regularly find a black woman with long hair unless it's glued-in, sewed in, or it came from a horse.

The two continued walking until they could hear Ivy's grunts coming from one of the rooms of the mansion. They had to admit, Ivy lived in a big mansion and the two kept on getting lost by every turn and they were glad to finally find her room. "Okay, now we can go in there and I can battle Ivy." Tariro grabbed her Sais and ran to fight Ivy but Xianghua grabbed her arm, causing Tariro to turn around and notice Xianghua having a worried expression on her face "What?" "Look Tariro, I have to tell you something." Tariro released her arm from Xianghua "Okay speak."

Xianghua took a deep breath and finally told her friend "Listen, Ivy's weapon is pretty unique." "Okay and... why should I be threatened about her weapon?" "Well Tariro, Ivy uses a snake sword." Tariro shrugged her shoulders and smiled "Okay so her sword looks like a snake. What else isn't new, people tell me that my weapon looks like one of the TMNT's weapons." Xianghua exhaled a large amount of breath and proceeded "Tariro, her sword has, um... er... what do you call those things?" "What?" Xianghua looked for the perfect word to describe the sword that Ivy carried but none came to thought "Well, let's just that her sword moves around the place." Tariro shrugged "Okay, well let's go." The two proceeded to walk into the room as they opened the door.

Once they entered, they find Ivy modeling her black dress with her hair cut short and her sword in her hand. Tariro examined the sword that Ivy wielded. It was a pretty-looking sword but it couldn't outmatch Tariro's Sais. However, the question in Tariro's rang utterly "What did Xianghua mean by 'her sword moves around the place'?" That was one thing that Tariro did not understand. She never met Ivy before in her life and had no idea what her sword was capable of but when Xianghua told her 'her sword moves around the place', it came in like glue.

Tariro shrugged once more and took the sais from her hips and held them as she walked over to Ivy. Ivy did not lose a sight of Tariro as she examined her shining blue dress as the reflection of the sun from the stained window gave off its shine "I must not lie, this dress is beautiful. The glowing blue, the aura it carries, and the design, it's amazing." Ivy thought "But I will not consult this in battle, I have to pretend that I don't care." Ivy may have thought that Tariro's dress was beautiful but she wasn't planning on telling that to her, she was going to finish Tariro without giving her the inspiration.

Tariro finally stopped and looked back to see Xianghua holding the Krita-Yuga in her hand and sitting down on the floor because of the lack of chairs that was in Ivy's room. Xianghua removed the bang from her face so she could have full visual of Tariro's first battle with Ivy. As she looked, she began to feel guilty for some reason- she wasn't able to tell Tariro what Ivy's blade does because the circumstances of Ivy's blade was too confusing to put out "Well, for the best of it, I hope she manages to fight her even though the blade sends out those squares things." Xianghua froze, she finally realized the words she was going to say. Her heart nearly stopped and she sat there, staring at Tariro as she prepares for battle "Oh Lord, now my new best friend is going to die. Man how I wish this could've came earlier!" She thought furiously to herself.

Ivy held her blade in front of her, standing upright in a sophisticated, her dress flowing even though there was no wind present in her home. Her silvery-pink short hair shining by the sun and her sword giving off a glow as bright as the stars of the night. Tariro held on tightly to her blade for the same question kept on coming back to her head "What did Xianghua mean by 'her sword moves around the place'? I wish I knew." This same question started to make Tariro nervous. She could feel it enter her feet as the cold chill nearly froze her veins, her heart was pounding like it was going to explode, the sweat was hidden inside her dress and her hair began to frizz.

Ivy acknowledged this as fear and merely smirked to herself, causing Tariro to have fear once more. That evil smirk on Ivy's face was simply petrifying, it could not keep her calm. Ivy, with the smirk stuck on her face, said "Are you ready little girl?" Tariro, hiding the nervousness from her voice, said in a straight tone "Ready." She bent her knees, held her sais in front of her but first put her hair in a ponytail before battle.

The two were ready for battle but then Ivy ran back "Oh I almost forgot." Tariro removed herself from her fighting stance and Xianghua, now standing up after her butt was hurting from all that sitting, watched Ivy go in her drawer and grab an I-Pod with speakers "A little tune to make the battle worth it." She put the I-Pod on the speakers and plugged it in. She then played the song with Beyonce's vocals hitting the air waves and the song being Freakum Dress.

Xianghua began to dance "Oh that's my song!" However, staring at Tariro's serious face, she stopped dancing. Tariro turned back to see Ivy now walking back to her position, holding her blade and returning to her usual place "You will die in this battle." She swung her sword in the air and the chains of the blade came out, swinging around her. Tariro opened her mouth but nothing came out, she was in shock. Now it began to come back in Tariro's mind "That's what Xianghua meant by 'her sword moves around the place', it's a chain sword of some sort." She thought.

She watched Ivy moved the blade around and around like a snake and the chains coming back to the sword, fixing its sword resemblance once more. Tariro gasped and thought "Oh Lord, I'm going to die and haunt Xianghua's ass for this." Only if Xianghua was more specific and should've said that her sword unleashes chains to attack her opponent.

**I think I'm ready. Been locked up in the house way too long. It's time to get it because once again he's out doing wrong.**

Tariro waited for Ivy to give out the signal to battle "So when are we going to fight?" Ivy responded "As soon as the chorus comes in and it won't be long." Tariro nodded in response, still trying to hide her worries from her facial expression and show Ivy that she wasn't afraid of her. However, she wasn't afraid of Ivy, it was the blade that she feared of. How come Xianghua did not put in good detail that this woman's blade has chains that moves around and can easily strike her opponent? Sometimes, Tariro wondered what Xianghua was trying to do.

**(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on, (Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song **

The chorus was near to come and Tariro and Ivy readied themselves for battle, their eyes not losing focus and their hope relying on the strengths of their blades and quick skills. The two positioned themselves when the chorus was quickly coming and as soon as the chorus came...

**(Oh) Put your freakum dress!**

Tariro ran forth with her sais, hoping to at least shatter the blade so she won't have to face it while in battle. But as she came up to Ivy, she had already unleashed the chains and they quickly spread across the room. Tariro stopped in her steps and watched the chains move around her and soon separate from each other "What the hell?" Ivy laughed "What's wrong? Can't handle the chains of my snake sword? Well here's a quick glimpse." One of the chains struck Tariro on her wrist, following with one striking her shoulder and her ankle.

Tariro was able to deflect one that was going to hit her face and another one but they were coming so fast that Tariro needed to use other parts of her body to deflect them. She threw one of her sais at the chain and destroyed it. She ran up to the wall that the sai had stuck on to.

**Such an attraction, keep on telling how my outfit's so nice**

Tariro removed the blade from the wall and jumped off quick when the chains were coming to her. She landed on her feet with her sais not losing grip and Xianghua had her Krita-Yuga on top of her head to deflect the chains if they accidentally hit her. Tariro looked up to see Xianghua, giving off an angry expression to her that read 'Why didn't you tell me her sword had chains?' and Xianghua's expression read 'I didn't know how to put it' leaving Tariro to shake her head.

As she got up, she heard a rip. She turned around to see Ivy, who was laughing hysterically and pointing at Tariro "Ha-ha! How do you like your new look that my sword gave you?" Tariro was confused "What?" Ivy pointed at Tariro's dress and she looked down to see that Ivy's chain had ripped a portion of her dress. It was at the back and her dress was cut at the length of her thigh and she saw the piece of the dress in the air and descending to the ground.

Tariro looked in astonishment as she saw the dress descend and instead of shocked, she was furious. She gripped the sais so tightly and her mind swam in anger as she stared at Ivy, who stopped laughing and notice Tariro's angry facial expression. Tariro made that dress with her bare hands and now it was ruined thanks to Ivy. She was never going to forgive for this.

**(Oh) Every woman got one (Oh) Shut it down when the time's come**

Tariro said nothing as she walked furiously towards Ivy, angry over the ripping of her dress. How dare she rip her dress? She made it with her bare hands and now Ivy was going to pay for this. Ivy sensed anger in Tariro's face and backed away as she came towards her. Tariro spoke in such a mean and angry voice "You ripped my DREEEEESSSSSSSS!" Her scream was so loud that the window and mirrors all broke and shattered around them. Xianghua covered herself from the shards of glass that went flying into the air and so did Ivy.

**All the ladies (oh) you with this and you're dressed up in your dresses,and you're bestest with no reason?  
Get ready to freakum dress em**

****Tariro ran forth with her fist balled up and punched Ivy in her face, ruining her luscious mascara and make-up. She fell to the ground by the punch and was over-shadowed as Tariro stood over her with an expression that signalized death "You're going to get it!" She grabbed Ivy by her hair and dragged her across the floor, following with Ivy screaming in pain "OW! LET ME GO! STOP!" Tariro walked over to the window that was shattered open and with strength, lifted Ivy by her hair "LET ME GO! NO! PLEASE!" and threw her out the window.

Ivy screamed the entire way down "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" and was stopped by a hard and fatal thud that took her life. Tariro breathed heavily and soon regained consciousness as she turned towards Xianghua, who opened her mouth in shock and said nothing as the music kept playing.

**(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on, (Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song (Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress (Oh) Pull out your freakum dress**

Tariro walked up to her piece of her dress, grabbed it from the ground and walked towards Xianghua, who now stood up and began to apologize "I'm sorry for not giving out specific detail on Ivy's sword." Tariro patted Xianghua on her head "It's okay girl, I forgive you but that bitch got what was coming." She turned back to see where she threw Ivy out of the window and turned back to Xianghua "Come on. I got a date with Maxi and I can't bring this dress. I'm going to have to get the ones I made." Xianghua and Tariro walked out of the room with the song continuing.

**Ladies look here, when you been with your man for a long time (oh)  
Every now and then you gotta go back in the closet and pull out that freakum dress (oh) uh,**

The song ended...

(How did you like it? Was it good or bad? Did you think I should've used another song? Or it is straight up great? Let me know!)


	8. Chapter 7: Best Friends to Frenemies to

(Before you read, let this question come to your head. Have you ever had a close friend or fateful alibi you trusted and knew for so long but at some points, you feel like killing them or shooting them with a gun? Well this story is somewhat like that. Anyway, I hope I put down the right lyrics for Freakum Dress and I hope you played the song while reading. Now remember- I do not own any Soulcalibur characters, so don't sue but I do own Tariro. Enjoy and review!)

CHAPTER 7: BEST FRIENDS TO FRENEMIES TO DEAD

"Oh I'm going to kill him!" Kilik walked back and forth furiously as he was angered. A fire reached into his heart and his head and he began to come a monster just by the angry thoughts that he had. He held on tight to the Kali-Yuga, holding it to the point where it seemed like he was going to break it in half with his bare hand. His brows creased, his face was red, and his eyes seemed red like blood. Looking at him, Xianglian became worried about her brother. She has never seen him this angry in his life and he looked mad enough to just kill somebody.

Kilik and Xianglian were outside of the Ling Sheng Su Temple talking about this and it was starting to storm as a roll of thunder was heard and a flash of lightning made one flash at the world yet there was no rain. Kilik began to furiously tap the rod on the ground in such anger that the noise it made was petrifying. Holding onto her Krita-Yuga, Xianglian walked over to Kilik and patted him, trying to sooth him "Now, now Kilik. I'm sure it's okay. Just calm down and relax." Xianglian showed him a smile but he was still angry and said harshly "Xianglian, I appreciate you trying to calm me down but right now, I really want to put this rod through your heart if you don't let me go." Xianglian, shocked by Kilik's remark, removed her hand and gave off a frown herself "Well damn. I'm trying to calm you down, ungrateful bastard."

Xianglian backed away from him, still hurt by his remark and Kilik simply sighed, rubbing his thick hand through his auburn hair. However, there's a question- why in the hell was he mad? Well, as it turned out, Maxi has been on Twitter, talking about that he got Xianghua pregnant by mistake and Kilik is protective of her and hearing this, anger was overwhelming him. The first moment he heard those words, he wanted to just grab a machete and slice him up.

Another roll of thunder was heard and another flash of lightning shone at the world for a quick second. Xianglian looked into the sky and noticed the lightning travelling in the dark gray clouds. She felt a raindrop hit her eye and she wiped it before it came to her eyeball. She calmly laid down her Krita-Yuga and watched Kilik gripping the Kali-Yuga like he was planning to commit murder "Kilik calm down. You're starting to scare me." Kilik looked up at Xianglian "Xianglian. Maxi said he got Xianghua pregnant, my girlfriend! Worse of all, he has a girlfriend- Tariro!" Kilik violently slammed his rod onto the ground, alerting Xianglian.

The thunder was heard once more and the lightning flashed once again and Xianglian felt a drizzle come into her. Kilik was ignoring the rain for he didn't even grab the Dvapara-Yuga to protect himself from the rain. He began to speak violently "I'm going to kill him when he comes by." Xianglian looked at him with a brow raised "What do you mean?" She asked "What I mean is that I called him over for a fight. He's going to get his soon enough." Xianglian's eyes widened, her mouth opened, and her thoughts ran like an engine and she said "Are you crazy?! You asked Maxi to fight you?!" Kilik looked back at her, a brow raised and an expression that read 'Well duh'.

The thunder coming to sound and the lightning continuously flashed- Xianglian raised her hand and slapped Kilik across his face. He grabbed the bruised cheek and looked at her "What the hell wrong with you?!" "Are you kidding me? You're that upset that you're going to fight your best friend? What kind of crap is that?" "The kind of crap Maxi should've never gotten his ass in from the get-go." Xianglian was oblivious about this. How could her brother be so stupid enough to do something like this? Why was Kilik so mad about Xianghua getting pregnant? Well sure the two are a couple and it's right for Kilik to get mad but to fight Maxi, his best friend, it was ridiculous.

Xianglian looked into the stormy skies and simply shrugged, looking back at Kilik saying "Fine! Whatever, kill each other if you have to." She grabbed her purse "I'm going to the market. See you when I get back." "You might find me in jail." Xianglian sighed and walked away into the stormy day with the rain not yet approaching, if though it was falling earlier.

Kilik got up as soon as he saw Maxi's shadow approach from the gate of the temple to the central area. He grabbed the Kali-Yuga and held it in his hands as Maxi continued to walk forth. His eyes did not lose focus on his opponent, his grip on the rod continued to tighten with anger, and his mind was surrounded by the waves of ferocity. His brows creased, his left side of his lip rose following with his left cheek rising, and he gritted his teeth. As he saw Maxi, he wasn't sure if Maxi was ready to fight him. However, Maxi was not willing to fight his friend and he began to regret putting it out on the internet. He was not afraid of Kilik but he was fearful of ruining their friendship.

The storm got louder following by the rain that continued to pour down onto the earth. The two were starting to soak in water but neither care. They held their weapons in their hands, both wearing there I outfits. Maxi's hair began to lose its feature but he did not care about it as he focused on Kilik "Hey Maxi, you might need some more hair gel because your hair is starting to fall." Maxi glared at Kilik, who was chuckling softly about his comment "Kilik come on. Look I'm sorry that I got Xianghua pregnant and I'm sorry for putting that out on the internet. I wish I was smart enough to at least think about the decision first." Kilik shook his head in disbelief "You should've never slept with Xianghua in the first place. You knew how much I loved her and that we were together but now that you did this to me, I'll make you pay."

Maxi shook his head and quickly closed his eyes "Kilik I'm sorry. Can't we call off this stupid fight." "Hell no! You started this by sleeping with Xianghua like the ho you are and like a ho, you're going to die." "Who in the hell are you calling a ho?" "You!" "Me?! I'm not a ho and I said I was sorry. Can you forgive me?" Kilik grabbed his rod and said without feeling "After I kill you." This hurt Maxi as he looked at Kilik, noticing something that wasn't him anymore. What happened to the kind and nice Kilik he seen before? Where has he gone? Knowing that his friend would only be pleased by battle, Maxi reluctantly grabbed his nunchaku and prepared for battle.

The storm was continuing, getting louder by the minute and the ground tremble to the sound. The rain started to come much harder, drenching the two in water. The two combatants stood face-to-face at long distances from each other, not losing sight of each other. Kilik held his rod and Maxi held on tight to his nunchaku "You're ready?" Kilik asked "I guess." Maxi really did not want to hurt his friend for he cared much about him to want to leave him in peace.

As the storm continued to roar and the rain ferociously pounding the ground, they ran up to each other and lunged at each other with a kick, hitting one of the other foot and being knocked back by the impact. They both landed softly and looked up. Kilik ran forth with his rod, held it to the sky and attempted to slam it on Maxi, only for Maxi to catch it with his nunchaku and kick Kilik, pushing his grip away from the rod. Maxi, still holding the rod, threw it to him and ran forth for an attack. Kilik quickly grabbed the rod and tripped Maxi by sweeping the rod under his feet. Maxi landed with a hard thud but managed to kick Kilik to the ground too.

Kilik hit Maxi with his rod on the head and Maxi retaliated by hitting his nunchaku on his cheek. "Ah! Bastard!" Kilik yelled angrily. Maxi jumped up and so did Kilik and they clashed weapons with each other. One of the other deflected their attacks. Kilik caught Maxi off-guard and swung the rod on Maxi's back, causing him to lose balance. Kilik attempted again but Maxi deflected the rod with his nunchaku and the rod swung at Kilik's face. Kilik grabbed his face and Maxi ran up unleashing a series of attacks that easily hurt Kilik. Maxi finished with a kick and kicked him far away to the ground. Kilik got up, angry of this "You bastard!" Maxi let go of his nunchaku and ran up to Kilik who had lost his grip on the rod.

He quickly ran over to get the rod as Maxi ran up to him. Kilik ran up far enough to reach his rod but as he got up to it, he felt arms around him. He looked down and saw Maxi's arms around his waist and he looked back to see Maxi crying and holding Kilik. "What the-? Why in the hell are you crying?" "Because man this is stupid! Why in the hell are we fighting? Can't we just let this be? I told you I'm sorry for what I did and I don't want this continue. I want us to be friends again." Kilik tried to resist himself by releasing himself from Maxi's grasp but Maxi held on to him tight, hoping to release him of his anger.

Kilik began to feel sudden changes of emotion for his actions but it quickly changed as he grabbed his rod and violently poked it on his crotch. Maxi, in pain, held his crotch in pain and Kilik knocked over on top of the temple with his rod. Kilik ran up to the temple as the sound of thunder was getting louder and louder. Maxi laid on his back on top of the rooftop with tears and raindrops on his face and his hair spread on the platform of the roof. His arms outstretched and legs outstretched, quietly sobbing to himself on how he got himself into this situation. "This is all my fault. Why did I do this?" Maxi thought to himself.

Within seconds, Kilik jumped up to the sky, rod held high in the air, and came down, slamming it on Maxi and sending him plunging through the roof, following with a hard thud to the ground as the sound of falling wooden and steel landed on Maxi. Kilik landed safely onto the ground and stared at the large pile of wood and steel that landed on Maxi and instead of happy, he was shocked. He dropped the rod in shocked and stared at the pile of mess that he saw before him "Oh no. Oh no! What have I done? Oh my God Maxi!" Kilik forgot about the battle and ran up to the pile of mess that was on top of Maxi.

He ran up the pile and immediately started to remove as much as he possibly could to get his friend out, constantly saying "I'm sorry Maxi! I'm sorry! I should've let it go! Please be alive!" Tears formed in his eyes and he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Tariro standing behind him, shocked of what she was looking at. She noticed the pile of mess in front of her and heard Kilik say "Tariro help me! Maxi's under here!" Tariro opened her mouth "Oh my God! Maxi's under there?!" Tariro ran up to him and helped him remove pieces of the roof from the pile.

They continued until Kilik removed one piece and froze. Tariro looked at him in confusion and asked "What? You found him?" Kilik dropped the piece and looked at Tariro saying "Yeah I found him but in mortal terms, he's gone."

(How did you like the story? Are you sad that Maxi died or are you angry of how a bastard Kilik became in the story? Or do you dislike how I put the two in this story? Please let me know!)


	9. Chapter 8: Fear of Lizards

(Well I'm halfway done with this story. Now for the last chapter, I told a certain someone who was really aggravated of how Siegfried died in the other chapter and I told him there's a surprise to come! Well anyway, have you ever been so afraid of something that you just don't want to be bothered with it at all? Well I'm like that but this is different when you're fighting Aeon Calcos! Be warned- I do not own Soulcalibur characters in this story but Tariro! Be warned! Enjoy and review please!)

CHAPTER 8: FEAR OF LIZARDS

Yun-Seong just wished he wasn't around here at the moment. Here he was, standing in the ruins of Kunpaetku Shrine to fight the distinguished monster, Aeon Calcos. "Man how did I get myself into this mess?" There was only one thing he could thank for himself getting into this- bravado! He can't say that was the reason why he put himself in such a stupid situation like this because for one, he barely knew the lizard monster and two, he was so caught up on him and Talim getting married that he didn't have enough time to practice on White Storm. Speaking of which, he began to wonder who set that fire in Mina's house, with Mina in it?

That train of thought quickly left as he began to hesitate on his battle. His feet were covered in chills, his spine tingled like crazy, goose bumps rose to the surface of his skin, and he gripped White Storm tighter than anyone. He began to walk back and forth, wondering how Talim would react to her boyfriend passing away.

Poor Talim. He could imagine his funeral right now. Talim grieving, Hwang giving out the eulogy, and everybody just crying as the one they love is lost but Talim would be distraught. She would just lay across his casket, crying, screaming, hollering like a banshee, and all the other things a battered person would do in a funeral.

Then his mind reverted to his unborn children. Yes, children. Talim is pregnant and it's revealed that she's going to have twins, one boy and one girl. He planned their names and their names would be Alejandro and Amihan. However, how would his children be without their father in their lives? Would Alejandro be lost in a world of confusion? Would Amihan feel lonely because she has no daddy to protect her from darkness of nights? Yun felt like throwing up with all of these things coming to his mind. He wanted to run away and be with his fiancée and unborn children, however, how would he go back without not fighting? He could only blame his big mouth for that. If there was a challenge, Yun was determined to not run away and he would stand up against the opponents he would fight without fear, but fighting a mutated lizard, how would he do that?

Yun was completely overrun with thoughts in his head and he began to feel dizzy. His surroundings spun around him like he was on a rollercoaster and he fell to the ground on his knees. He soon got back up but now felt nauseous "God I'm such a dumb-ass. Why did I call this stupid fight?" Talim has said for years that Yun was completely bravado-filled and she wasn't lying. He only wished his bravado, stubbornness, determination, and ego would not bring him in sticky and complicated situations that he had a hard time getting out of.

As time passed, the day sky began to fall and night rose from the bottom of the world. He stared into the half moon that was lit bright and began to hear noises around him. "Aeon. He's here. Oh God I'm going to die." He said to himself.

He heard the bushes rustle behind him and animal footsteps from the back that continued to go on and on like a broken record. He held White Storm in his hands, preparing to fight the mutated lizard but knew he was going to die. As the noises continued, he scanned around the ruins to find the creature but its presence was hidden from him.

Yun, still scared out of his mind, tried to build up courage inside him "You can do this. You can do this, Yun. There's no way some monster is going to scare you. Not even if he's big, scaly, filled with sharp teeth, cannibal, wants to eat your ass down, Lord this ain't helping." As hard as he was trying to build confidence in himself, more scary thoughts of his death came again. He pictured the monster tearing him from limb to limb and the monster walking away with Yun's blood all around its mouth.

The noises continued and Yun still tried to bring up some courage but to no avail. His mind was still stuck on the monster devouring his helpless body. He heard the noises going on and on and at some point, he got scared and annoyed as he yelled "Damn it come out there already!" He held his hands up in the air, began spinning around, and yelled "I'm right here you freak!" Also, he strangely started singing Selena Gomez in a God-awful tune "If you're ready come and get it. Nah-nah-nah-nah. Nah-nah-nah-nah. Nah-nah-nah. If you're ready come and get it."

He continued to sing like this, hoping to draw out the lizard so he can mutilate him already for the wait was putting him in such pressure that he was getting annoyed of the lizard's waiting. Worse of all, he stopped singing that song and sang Jazmin Sullivan in once again, a horrible tune "I bust the windows out your car! And though it didn't mean my broken heart, I probably always have these ugly scars. But right now I don't care about that part! I bust the windows out your car!" It's still a question on why the hell he started singing Trey Songz after that "Cause I never knew love, would feel like a heart attack. Worse pain that I ever had! Ooooooohhhhhhhh!" His singing was worse enough for someone to come out there and shoot him dead.

As his reign of bad singing continued, the lizard came out of the bushes. Yun saw him and jumped, screaming and flailing the sword out his hands as it landed on the ground. He screamed like crazy and yelled "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I TASTE LIKE CABBAGE AND TACO BELL! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" However, as he looked at the creature, he noticed that it wasn't moving and that there seemed to be blood leaking from its ears. He checked and noticed that the lizard was not breathing and plus, Yun's horrible screaming must've busted his eardrums and busted his brain.

Yun got up, clueless of how the lizard died and simply shrugged saying "Well good news I'm not going to die!" He grabbed the sword from the ground and started his horrible singing once more, now singing Alicia Keys in once again and horrible tune "This boy is on fiiirrreee! Fire! Fire! This boy is on fiiirrreee! He's walking on fiiirrreee!" And he continued singing this all the way home.

(Was the story whack or was it just that? Please let me know because I'm dying to hear what you have to say! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 9: Little Girls of Blades

(Okay I'm done with this story! Hooray! Now before I start this story, I would like to thank the people who viewed the story because nearly 70 people from the United States and 28 people from Canada have read it! Ain't that something? Also, there are some authors I would like to thank for this. **First, thank you LucaRyan13 for being the only person who has reviewed the chapters of my story and giving out positive criticism of a chapter you hated, second, thank you MisVNus for being the first one to review one of my stories and encourage me to do better, third, thank you The Valedictorian for also reviewing one of my stories, once again giving me inspiration to do more, and last, thank you Anke-Chan for favoring the same story that The Valedictorian reviewed, it really inspired me too. Thank you all for this and I hoped everyone liked the character Tariro and how she was mentioned. Now here's the last chapter of the story and I hope you all love it! And remember, I don't own anything except Tariro.)**

CHAPTER 9: LITTLE GIRLS OF BLADES

"So are you ready for this battle?" Talim asked Sophitia "A little." Talim and Sophitia were standing on a bridge in daylight as Sophitia was planning to battle Tira after Tira has been making some threats towards Sophitia on Twitter lately. Now everyone knows that Sophitia doesn't like to battle but how do you walk away when someone is talking about your child?

Sophitia held the sword and shield close to her as she was preparing for a battle that she would never forget. She will not let Tira pass by without her paying for saying the worse of her child, Pyrrha. Pyrrha, a sweet three year old girl who does nothing to anyone and is as sweet as she can be- her brother Patroklos on the other hand, that was a bastard in diapers.

Sophitia placed her shield on the ground and turned towards Talim, who was rubbing her stomach trying to communicate with her children "Amihan. Alejandro. Are you guys still there?" Sophitia looked happily at her with her children and began to remember the first time she gave birth to Pyrrha. Oh the joy of the 18 hours of pain during hard labor she endured. The screams of joy and agony, Rothion fainting at the sight of Pyrrha's head, and the hard- wait a minute let's stop here.

As she looked at Talim, she began to remember Seung-Mina dying from a house fire that was said to be arson. She distinctly remembered Talim speaking of 'setting the bitch on fire'. She quickly left that train of thought as she believed that sweet innocent Talim would not do something as damaging and sinful as that one or would she? Questions arose in her head but she turned her attention to a mysterious figure that carried a large ring on her shoulders- Tira. "Here she comes." Sophitia grabbed her shield from the bridge and stood upright. Talim walked off the bridge, just in case it fell apart.

Tira's appearance slowly came to view as she walked out of the shadows into the beautiful sunny rays, showing an ugly appearance. Tira was wearing her III outfit, looking distinguished as usual and Sophitia could only shake her head in disappointment at this girl "Sad Jesus, just sad." She thought to herself. Sophitia tightened her braid and Tira brushed back her blue bang from her face, revealing the purple scar that laid across her nose and cheek. She showed off an evil smirk on her face and she held the ring blade tight, surprisingly not cutting her skin.

Tira came to a stopping point and Sophitia held her weapons in place as she was preparing for battle. The two took their fighting stances, each giving each other a face- Tira smirking at Sophitia, and Sophitia glaring at Tira. "Aw! This is sad!" Tira said "What's sad?" "It's just sad. It disappoints me that a child will lose her mother at the age of three." "I'm not going to die tonight but you will not leave here alive." "Oh I'm so scared! Ha-ha!" Sophitia shook her head at the girl "You're such a sad person Tira. Why would you target an innocent mother like me?" Tira's Gloomy Personality took over after Sophitia said that "Because I can! You think you're so important and precious to the world don't you? Because you destroyed one half of Soul Edge bitch? Well I got something for you sweetheart, I'm going to revive the sword whether you like or not!"

Sophitia gasped and so did Talim, who arose to her feet. The two could not believe what Tira had just said, why would some idiot want to revive Soul Edge? The girls knew that poor Tira was demented and that she was not fully strapped in the head to ever be around them. Tira held the ring blade in a fighting stance and Sophitia did the same, grabbing her sword and shield preparing to fight.

"On the count of three, we run forth and attack." Tira instructed "Understood." Tira began to count down "One... two... three. GO!" The girls ran to each other with a full kick, knocking each other back by the impact. Sophitia landed on her feet and so did Tira. Tira got up and threw the ring blade at Sophitia but for it to only be deflected when Sophitia used her shield to deflect it. The blade flew back to Tira as she caught it with her hands, chuckling quite eerily. Sophitia acknowledged her chuckling "What's so funny?" Sophitia asked.

Tira continued to chuckle and then responded "You. You're so weak. I'm guessing after having a baby a woman can't do the things she used to do. Including things sexually with their spouse." Sophitia opened her mouth in shock and Tira continued to laugh. Sophitia fired back "Well at least I'm no longer a virgin." Tira stopped laughing and Sophitia laughed at that. Tira's Gloomy Side kicked in as she snapped back "Virgin? You know what? At least I didn't grow bags under my eyes after my second child!" Tira laughed once again.

Sophitia, once again shocked, snapped back at Tira also "Well at least I don't follow up people to be myself, aka Nightmare." Talim even chuckled on that one and Sophitia did too but not Tira. That was the one thing she hated for someone to say, she was following up Nightmare. Tira, once again angry by that remark, snapped back saying "Well at least I didn't cry during the first time I dyed my hair red!" Sophitia stopped laughing and glared at Tira, who laughed at the remark.

"Well at least I'm not so demented that I have two personalities that come out during battle!" Tira stopped laughing and was angry about that comment. She held the ring blade tight in anger and glared at Sophitia, saying "Well at least my little sister isn't much braver than me, which is sad because I'm the oldest!" Sophitia gasped and gripped her sword angrily and snapped "Well at least my breath don't smell like I been eating burnt rubber!" "Well at least I never considered having plastic surgery before!" "Well at least I never lied about me not screaming and hollering while watching Scary Movie 4!" "Well at least I don't have a crush on Ozzy Osbourne!" "Well at least I never made a cover video of Pour It Up by Rihanna, off-key!"

These series of insults continued constantly and Talim simply watched the two making harsh remarks at each other instead of watching steel clash and sparks fly. She was bored out of her mind but yet intrigued upon listening some juicy stuff she never knew about the two before. As she watched, she noticed the rope that was used to tie the bridge from the edge was tearing and she watched in horror as the rope tore completely, following with the other rope loosening from its place and the bridge wobbling by the occurrence.

She got up and screamed "SOPHITIA! TIRA! GET OFF THE BRIDGE!" The two turned at Talim and looked at the bridge as it wobbled and loosened, later beginning to cave in. Without hesitation, both girls ran to Talim's side of the bridge, even though it was quickly falling from that side. As Sophitia ran, she quickly jumped and landed safely on the edge of the cliff, while Tira, as the bridge caved in fully, jumped and missed the edge by some inches and fell into the ravine. The two heard her scream as she fell into the ravine and died. They could only imagine what happened.

Talim pulled Sophitia up from the ground and the two stared at each other "You okay?" Talim asked "Yeah. Just glad the crazy bitch dead." Sophitia looked down at the ravine to notice Tira body gone but blood stained at the bottom and washing away with the water. Sophitia looked back at Talim "Well, you're ready to go?" Sophitia asked "Yeah but I have one question?" With a brow raised, Sophitia asked "What?" "Ozzy Osbourne. Seriously?" Sophitia pushed Talim on the arm "Shut up! I was only eleven and it didn't last long anyway."

The two left the scene and disappeared into the shadows of the trees...

**SPECIAL ENDING**

Breathless. Mind dead. Organs not moving or beating. Nightmare laid across his living room floor, dead as he can be. His eyes laid motionless and his mouth was wide open, not saying anything. The TV was still on, his dinner was on the table, and the door was left wide open, revealing the night.

Outside, Hilde was walking with a smirk on her face. Her flag stained with blood and her sword smelling like organs. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a button and pressed it. As soon as she did that, an explosion was heard behind her and the house exploded with Nightmare in it, blowing his body to unbelievable pieces. She kept the smirk on her face as she held a picture of Siegfried in her hand. "Now he got his. That's what you get when you mess with a princess' man."

As the fire engulfed the house and the smell of char and ash began to rise into the air, Hilde looked into the heavens and smiled. She will never forget Siegfried and started to shed a few tears "See Siegfried? I will never forget you." She smiled as a star from the sky twinkled at her. She turned her attention back to the hill as she came down and walked the grassy plains, singing Leona Lewis in a good tone, not like Yun-Seong's horrible ass singing "I keep bleeding- I keep on bleeding love. Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. You cut me open."

She continued to walk into the night, victorious of avenging her boyfriend's death...


End file.
